


Shameless Season 10 - Gallavich

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: How I would like Gallavich to progress in Season 10.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst we are waiting, here is how I would like Mickey and Ian's relationship to be through Season 10
> 
> 03/17/19 I have divided this into chapters as there are some scenes I would still like to write and slot in.

Ian picked Mickey up from the joint Thursday morning. He’d spent the last few weeks getting their room ready. Too scared to go round to the Milkovich house, Ian had cornered Iggy and persuaded him to help. A couple of nights ago he’d met Iggy and got a couple of cases with Mickey’s clothes and stuff. The two nodded and Ian turned to leave. Iggy grabbed his arm.

“You broke his heart” he said quietly. Ian stared at the boy “Huh?”  
Iggy sighed and launched into what he knew he had to say. “All his life no one gave a shit about Mickey. He was always dad’s punching bag cos he was the smallest. And he thought that his life was as good as it was ever gonna get. Then you came along and you showed him something else. And he wanted to be better. For you. And try harder. For you. And then just as suddenly you took it all away.” Ian started to speak but Iggy hadn’t finished. “The thing is. Dad doesn’t give a fuck about him but Mickey kept us fed and watered every time dad was in prison. He’s not book smart but he looked after us, you know? He might be a fucking fag, no offence, but he’s still my brother. Don’t hurt him.”  
Ian looked at Iggys face and nodded “OK”.  
“And” finished Iggy, “if you ever tell him I said any of this, I’ll rip your tongue out through your gay arse.”  
“OK.” Said Ian. “Good to talk.” Iggy shrugged, let go of Ian’s arm, turned on his heel and left. Ian carried the cases home. They were surprisingly light. 

Ian had found a king bed at goodwill and used some of Fiona’s old bedding to make it up. He’d even decorated with some of Mickey’s posters and put both of their clothes away. He had resisted the urge to iron Mickey’s, at least for now! That night he lay on the bed with his head on his arms and smiled. It was ready. 

Mickey got in to the car. The two looked at each other before they both grinned and kissed.  
Mickey reached for Ian. “Nope” said Ian, pushing Mickey away. “Lets go to our place” Ian started the car and drove away. He pulled up outside the house. “Come on” he said grabbing his backpack. Mickey followed slightly bemused but he quickly figured out where they were going. Of course, they ended up at the baseball pitch. The two scrambled over the fence and Ian got 2 cans of beer out of his backpack.  
“Shotgun” he called stabbing the cans with his knife. He handed one to Mickey and the two pulled the rings at the same time.  
They downed the beer in record time. Both giggled. Between Mickey being away for so long and Ian’s meds, neither of them could hold their booze much. “Come here” said Mickey softly pulling Ian toward him. “Christ I’ve missed this” he murmured as his tongue sought out Ian’s . They kissed passionately, pulling at each others clothes, shrugging off their coats, tugging each other shirts off, pulling at their belts and then they were both up against the fence, trousers around their ankles. fucking.

They’d walked home and Ian showed Mickey their room. Mickey hadn’t said anything but Ian saw him smile as he turned his face away. It was late. They were both exhausted. They undressed and got into bed. Turning to face Mickey, Ian said “welcome home” Mickey smiled and kissed Ian’s forehead . He stroked Ian’s face and hair, in wonder at this red headed gorgeous boy who wanted to be with him. Trash Mickey. He had always wanted to be better for Ian. Not that he would ever say so. Mickey kissed Ian again. Gently at first but then more firmly and he felt Ian’s strong arm around his back, his fingers covering every inch of Mickey’s skin. Ian’s other hand was holding Mickey’s head, caressing his face. He heard Ian’s breathing get quicker and heavier and he knew his own was doing the same. He turned over and felt Ian put his hand over his own He could feel Ian’s breath on his neck, smell his skin, hear the slight sigh as Ian entered him. Mickey gasped in pleasure, squeezing his hand tighter against himself. He heard Ian’s breathing getting faster with a slight catch and every inch of his body responded to Ian’s touch and breath. With a sharp intake of breath, Mickey felt Ian climax inside him and the two shared a long slow kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms


	2. Being Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallavich scenes within Season 10

Lip was finally going to bed. There had been lunch to make for Liam, bills to sort out and some college work to do. He walked up the stairs and noticed Ian’s door was ajar. He crept up and put his ear to the door. No noise. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself but filled with a perverse fascination, Lip opened the door and peeked in. He saw Mickey asleep on his side and Ian curled around him, his arm wrapped around Mickey. Following Ian’s arm, Lip saw Mickey’s tattooed hand clasped tightly over Ian’s, holding both hands to his chest. Despite himself Lip smiled. Whilst he could not get to grips with the sex, he appreciated the love. Lip gently shut the door and went to bed

 

Ian woke up early - he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and a naughty smile spread over his face. He crept out of bed, put on his boxers and went to the bathroom. On his return, he gently pulled the covers down and gazed at Mickey’s naked body. He had worked out every day in prison and it showed. His body was taut, defined and beautiful. And Mickey still had great legs. Ian started at the knees, gently kissing and running his tongue up the inside of Mickey’s thigh. There was a quiet moan from the bed and Mickey turned over onto his back. His eyes were still closed but Ian could see that his attentions were definitely having an effect. Spurred on, he continued running his tongue up to the top of Mickey’s thigh, and round his ball sack, interspersing the licks with little kisses and nuzzles. Again a low moan from the bed and a mumbled “Fuck....Ian”  
Ian smiled. He took hold of Mickey’s cock in his hand and licked the shaft up to the head. He circled the top of Mickey’s cock with his tongue, before taking the hard shaft fully in his mouth.  
Mickey was breathing heavily and his hands were stroking Ian’s head, running his fingers through the red hair. He threw his head back into the pillow “Fuck yeah. Oh fuck.”  
Ian moved his mouth up and down while his tongue worked the shaft. His hands were all over Mickey’s body. Mickey’s breathing was getting faster, harder. It wouldn’t be long now he thought. Suddenly he felt Mickey’s hands press down around his shoulders and tasted the hot salty wetness as it spurted down his throat with a final “Christ Gallagher”. Ian raises his head. He grinned “Morning”  
“Morning. I like your new alarm clock.”  
Ian smiled. Then he jumped up. “I call first shower.”  
Mickey laughed. 

 

The family rubbed along nicely for some months. Mickey got a job at the Alibi as with the new “feminist” clientele, a doorman who looked like a thug but was definitely not interested in the ladies was just what Kev needed and Mickey was surprisingly good at it. The guy seemed to have eyes in the back of his head and twice now had spotted the undercover cop before anyone else. Ian was back at the EMT rig, Lip was taking classes at college, Debbie was officially a welder now and was also looking into metalwork. And Carl was well... definitely around. One night Lip and Mickey were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Mickey was working on something with a pencil and swearing under his breath  
“Ian working?” asked Lip  
“Yeah”, replied Mickey. “'Til midnight.”  
“Cool. You want a beer?”  
Mickey nodded. Lip brought over 2 beers and after another bout of swearing from Mickey, Lip spoke up.  
“Whatcha working on Mickey?” He asked.  
“My GED. But I cant even do question 1. He through the pencil across the room “I’m fuckin thick”  
Lip got up and retrieved the pencil. “GED huh? What for?”  
Mickey looked down at his feet and took a swig of beer. “Because Ian is doing really well as an EMT", he mumbled. "And I don’t want to just be the white trash boyfriend he leaves at home”  
Lip was surprised and impressed. And touched. “Want some help?” Mickey looked up at him and Lip saw the hopelessness in his eyes. He nodded.  
“OK Cool”  
The two sat together. Drinking beer and going through the test, with Lip patiently explaining each question. Mickey was making progress he thought. They got to the end of the practice test and Lip yawned. “I’m off to bed", he said. "You staying up?”  
“Yeah I want to wait for Ian”  
Lip looked at him and smiled “OK” he said. “G’night” as he walked to the kitchen, Mickey called out “Hey Lip?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”


	3. Depression & Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallavich scenes of Season 10

Ian was having a depressive episode. He'd been in bed now for 3 days. Mickey had called the EMT and explained, then he called the psych clinic and spoke to one of the nurses there.  
"It's ok." she was saying. "This happens. Make sure he keeps on the medication and keep an eye on him. If you need to, bring him in."  
Mickey had no intention of bringing Ian anywhere. He remembered what it was like. But he stood over Ian every day until he took his meds, and every evening before Mickey went to work, he would lug Ian into the shower, wash him and put him in a clean t shirt and shorts before letting him rest. He also set up a schedule with Carl, Debbie and Lip to make sure Ian was never alone.  
They continued like this for another week and a half. Then one afternoon when Mickey was working on his GED, there was a knock at the door. Mickey automatically looked to the baseball bat to make sure it was within reach and then he answered the door. A young, attractive man stood there with dark hair.  
"Hi", he said. "Is Ian in?"  
Mickey looked at this pretty boy suspiciously "He's upstairs. Asleep" he said shortly.  
"Oh." The two looked at each other for a couple of minutes "You're Mickey, right?" Mickey was immediately on edge. "Who wants to know?"  
"I'm Trevor."  
When this got no recognition, "I'm the guy Ian left to go to Mexico with you."  
"Ohhhhhh... the boyfriend"  
"Well ex boyfriend now"  
"Yeah"  
"Look, can I come in?"  
"Suit yourself"  
Trevor entered the house and sat on the sofa.  
Mickey looked at him. "I'm getting a beer - You want one?"  
"Er yes, please."  
Mickey brought over the beers and the sat drinking in silence. Trevor kept taking sidelong glances at Mickey and in the end Mickey broke first. "What?"  
"How long have you and Ian been together?"  
"This time? Or over all?"  
"Over all."  
"8...9 Years. With breaks"  
"Breaks?"  
"Yeah, Juvie, Prison, Ian cheating on me when he was manic"  
"He cheated on you?"  
"Yeah a bunch of times."  
"Why are you still here?"  
"It wasn't his fault - He was ill"  
"Oh yeah, his Bipolar right?”  
"Yeah well anyway hyper sexuality is one of the symptoms"  
"And you're still here?"  
"Obviously"  
"Why"  
Mickey smiled. "It's Ian. Wouldn't you be if you had the chance?"  
Trevor thought about it. "I'm not sure"  
"See here's the thing. Ian's part of me. Always has been since the very first time we.... He's under my skin, you know?"  
Trevor stared at this man. He’d always imagined “Mickey” to be older, more confident, sleeker, taller, not what he was looking at. I mean he was attractive, for sure, but...  
"I came to talk to Ian about getting him to talk to some of the kids at my shelter - You know about coming out and living a normal life"  
"Normal? You've met the Gallaghers, right?"  
Trevor laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean, but maybe when he's feeling better?"  
"Sure. I'll tell him. Has he got your number?"  
Trevor wrote it down just in case and then finished his beer and stood up. "It was good to meet you Mickey. I had always wondered..." He trailed off.  
Mickey stood up too and stuck out his hand. "Good to meet you too Trevor" 

Later Mickey went up to bed. To his surprise Ian was awake.  
"Hey there. How're you feeling?"  
"Better. No fog."  
"Good" Mickey lay down next to him. Ian turned to him "Who was here? I heard voices earlier?"  
"Oh. yeah. Um Trevor came by."  
"What!!!"  
Mickey sat up and lit a cigarette  
"Yeah he said he wants you to do some kind of talk to his kids?"  
Mickey puffed out his chest a little. "But I think he came to look at the man that almost got you to go to Mexico."  
Ian sat up and took the cig from Mickeys hands "Do you." He said, with a sarcastic twang.  
"I do" said Mickey and smirked taking the cig back and finishing it.  
"Well" said Ian as he took off the t shirt and stretched his upper body. "Seeing as I'm feeling better..."  
He left it hanging. Mickey grinned at him.

Later that night, Ian lay in the darkness and said  
“Mickey. You awake?”  
“Yeah”  
“Thank you. For... you know looking after me.”  
Mickey rolled over to face Ian “I told you before you ass. Family. We take care of each other remember?”  
“Yeah but. I have to say. No. I want to say it. Thank you “  
“You’re welcome”  
Ian snuggled into Mickey’s arms with his head on Mickey’s chest and closed his eyes feeling safe and at peace

 


	4. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallavich Season 10 ending

The next time everyone was off together, was a Sunday afternoon. The Alibi wasn’t due to open for a few hours so they congregated at the Gallagher house. V and Kev had come over with some beers and some skunk. Even Frank had come home, albeit pissed. Liam was out with a friend and everyone else was lounging around and laughing. Suddenly the back door burst open and Terry Milkovich stood there, drunk, swaying and livid.  
“Fucking faggot. Can’t believe I have to hear you’re out from your brother. Get your queer ass back home”  
“No” said Mickey. “I live here now”  
“Why you disgusting prick sucking cock fucking fag” Terry launched himself towards Mickey and to everyone’s shock, Frank put himself in the way  
“Oh for fucks sake, Milkovich” shouted Frank, pushing Terry back violently. “Just leave the boys alone”  
Terry glowered at Frank  
“What is your problem? It can’t be that my boy’s not good enough for your son? Cos you married that boy off to a fucking whore don’t forget!”  
Terry focused on Frank “Fucking fag, shaming the Milkovich name. Turning it fucking homo ”  
“Is that the fucking problem?” Said Ian. He turned to Mickey behind him. “Mickey? What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Working at 3” Mickey sounded confused.  
“So in the morning do you fancy maybe becoming a Gallagher?”He took the box out of his pocket and opened it. 2 burnished rings sat there. “Debbie made them for me. They’re steel”  
“So” he continued “what d’you think? Courthouse tomorrow?”  
Mickey stared at him “Aren’t you gonna get down on one knee Gallagher?”  
“Fuck off”  
Mickey laughed and held out his left hand. Ian put the ring on him and then Mickey reciprocated. The two smiled and kissed. It was the first time they had kissed or even held hands in front of anyone in the family. Mickey was determined not to freak out and just kept his eyes on his flame haired lov... No. Fiancé. 

The Gallagher clan all cheered and V turned to Terry. “I think that sorts that out. Now if you’ll excuse us we have a wedding to plan” She pointed her finger in Terry's chest. “Go on. Get out” Terry stared over at his son in horror and lurched out of the house.


End file.
